Suggestions
'Thursday, May 23rd, 2013 - 2:15pm' 'Delete this. Using it as a guide to see how retarded and lazy OP really is.' Add any ideas that you would like to see included in the game, abstain from adding anything thats to retarded to actually be possible. no mudkips. Please note I've done some organizing of the wiki's suggestion page. Recommendations for people who wish to help. Come up with ambient characters for different areas. Those people who are just "there" and don't do anything. Not every person needs to be a huge stereotype or what no, be creative and blah blah blah. At the moment, this would be one of the most contributing things people can do. Technical aspects aren't really able to be done on a group level until we have revisions being posted on the site. That said, OP, you need to make a page where you post EVERY edited file. We need an organized list of edits so that we can go back to old revisions if necessary. Also it will allow other people to submit their own edits. Each submission should indicate: Person Submitting, Previous Submission (meaning what submission was edited to get this one), and Changes made Keep your changes exact and don't play around too much. We don't want to crash the game late into development and be screwed by it. Also if someone tries to fuck it up, by keeping the submitted names, we can exclude edits done by questionable people, or simply take their edits and copy them into other edits if needed. Pokemon/Pokedex entries Add fakemon ideas in this format: *Faschick -> Fuhry -> Blitzkreagl and then a description underneath, with a short pokedex entry if possible. *http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/thumb/c/cf/628Braviary.png/250px-628Braviary.png *This evolution chain needs to be added. Replace the Starapor chain with it, or get rid of two others and add the chain. Idea Bin just add any ideas you have here. Keep it in bullet points. Start/Loading Screen #Red pill http://img802.imageshack.us/img802/2130/jewmonredpill.gif #Blue pill *Post suggestions for compositions and I can throw them together. *If you make your own, start/loading screen is resricted to 128x128 and 16 colors. You can do this in photoshop by designing your image and then saving it as a gif, and modifing in the drop down menu until you get the option that lets you save with 16 colors. Make sure to uncheck transparency. I used Local (Selective) in the dropdown menu, but play around. *A town where the player gets to buy bitcoins then they crash and become worthless Generic NPC Rivals *Coalburner - lines: "Oh look Tyrone, an opponent." *Redditard - *Antifa - should appear as a grouo of masked youths Boss level NPC Rivals *whitesareracist - "Death to your racist white family" *cuckbot - "Y--y-you mad weenie?" NPC (Non-player Characters) *''Specific NPCs related to cities/towns/routes may be listed under the Zones section. Non specific suggestions should be listed here.'' NPC Ideas *Privilege Police Would possibly replace Pokemon Rangers. Overall has a feminine appearence. Wears a Police uniform with an unbuttoned blouse,a short skirt replacing pants, and a badge with "LGBT" engraved on it. The skirt should have a buldge. *Breivik *Dorner *Berlusconi He's the head of a brothel in one of the city; the player will be able to fight him after the defeat of his whores, and receive the HM "Strenght".(Just a suggestion) Generic NPC Rivals *Coalburner *Redditard *Antifa NPC Lines Selected Paul intro speech as of 5/15/13 is as follows: "IT'S HAPPENING! Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking out loud. Hello there, and welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Professor Paul, and I study Pokemon. It's too late for anything else now. This world... >sends out Snippy ...is inhabited far and wide by creatures known as Pokemon! Some people play with Pokemon, and others battle with them. Sadly, some even use them to gain power. Why won't they listen? Now, tell me more about yourself... are you privileged, or oppressed? >choose gender Now, what is your name? >choose name , are you ready? You asked for this. You're about to enter the world of Pokemon, where you'll face fun times and tough challenges! If you ever have any problems just remember that the free market can fix it! I bid you adieu for now, but I predict we'll meet again some day soon...it's too late...you have already chosen your future" >player shrinks onto world map "Raaaaape!" (generic scream of defeat of a femminist trainer) Fakemon Stating Custom Pokemon *When stating a pokemon you don't want to go rediculous and make a bunch of retardedly strong pokemon. Unfortuantly pokemon can have bad stats and be broken due to movesets or abilities. I'm going to lay down a very simplistic setup for stating pokemon, which can be used as a starting point for fakemon and can be balanced later when used in practice. *There are six (6) different stats which you can place points into. HP, Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed. *Generation I through III, types are either Special or not. That is, a water attack, such as Waterfall, which is a physical attack in Generation IV+ will be a special attack in Generation I, II, and III because it is water. Clearly these types need their privilege's checked, but unfortuantly we live in a terrible cistyped society. **Total stat table for a pokemon. Decide on what evolution they are, and how "good" they are **Typically the big contenders are "Good". Pokemon that are "Great" are typically legendaries and psuedolegendaries, and "Legendary" is typically retardedly broken pokemon. There are some "Great" pokemon that aren't legendaries, but they have other things to balance them out **http://img818.imageshack.us/img818/6918/stattable.png **Pokemon don't have to be exact. You can add a few points or take a few away. Just be careful of getting to close to another total. **For distributing stats, I would suggest determining how "good" a pokemon is in a particular stat and using a ration of how "good" stats are. To put it in a non completely abstract way, assign a stat with a number from 1 to 5. They don't have to be integers. Then, add all those numbers together for a total. Use the ratio of the stats number divided by the total to determine how many points in a stat, and adjust accordingly. ***Example: Heavy tank with 500 points. HP: 5, ATK: 2.2, DEF: 5, SA: 1, SD: 5, SPE: 1.5 ***Total = 5 + 2.2 + 5 + 1 + 5 + 1.5 = 19.7 ***500*(5/19.7) = 127 HP, 55 ATK, 127 DEF, 25 SA, 127 SD, 38 SPE ***For the sake of balance, I would probably give him more HP and less overall defense and special defense ***Also his attack could have a few points shaved off for balance and added to special attack for balance. At the moment, this is a pretty fucking good tank for only having 500 stat points. Almost broken when compared to Registeel who has 150DEF/SD and only 80HP, and yet he has 580 points distributed. Registeel is in the OU ranking, so he isn't really "Legendary" so to say. ***Things like typing come into balance as well, considering steel is resistant to almost everything, it can significantly boost a pokemon's playability. Zones Levitt Town: A happening place* *Suggestion: Have no one outside **People inside are worried about the happening, too busy preparing to go outside, or worried that the happening will be coming any time now because they read it online **Occupants of a small home in the town ***Old man: "Any day now. When it happens, you'll all be sorry you didn't listen..." ***Old woman: "He keeps on talking about danger and pills, but he's not on any medication. Oh, but I still love him all the same." **Tower ***Man on top floor of one of the towers: "I don't have any problems with the top floor, but the flying Pokémon near the windows make me jump." First Grassy Area *Can't go into the grass because it's infested with criminals **Help whoever who is being ambushed by nignogs **Police show up and arrest them after the battle Ancapistan *Walled-off city with artillery *Two NPCs based on Murray Rothbard and David Friedman, the main ancap names. *MUH ROADS example: *something funny and politically incorrect. *Change the pokemon types (fire, water, electric, etc) to demographic categories (white, woman, black, trans, etc) *Rename pokemon "level" to "privelege" (experience points become privilege points) *Both of the previous example suggestions would be extremely difficult if not impossible to implement. **I suggest that you think of how the pokemon games operate in a basic fasion and use those elements to create your own things, and then those who know how to actually implement those things can critizice and adjust depending on what is possible. *-